Paul
Paul is a character exclusive to the comic series. He works as a forest ranger in the mountains just outside of Magix and was Stella's crush before she set him up with her friend, Jessie. Appearance He has fair skin, brown eyes, and short brown spiky hair. |-|Ranger Uniform= He wears dark blue cargo pants, gray shoes, and a dark blue button up jacket with a yellow belt and yellow collar. Paul Ranger Uniform.png |-|Casual= He wears blue jeans, a lime green button up shirt, and shoes that match his shirt. Paul Casual.png Personality Coming Soon... Comics #77: Hopes and Disappointments Coming Soon... #83: Monsters of Stone Roxy and Manuel arrive at Jessie's animal shelter, where she is just outside waving at them. When they make it to the doorstep, Jessie asks if they had a nice trip. Just then, Paul leaves the animal shelter and Roxy introduces Manuel to the both of them. Jessie tells Roxy that she prepared a spare room for Roxy (and possibly Manuel) until the ground begins to shake. The shaking becomes more violent as everyone falls to the ground and Paul suspects that it is a sudden earthquake. The earthquake ends as quickly as it began and Paul checks to see if Jessie is alright. Roxy wonders what that was and Manuel comments on how powerful the earthquake was. Roxy agrees and is thankful that the animal shelter was not destroyed. Paul proclaims that he needs to check the forests to see if there is any major damage and Jessie is sure that the animals who live in the woods are terrified. Paul deduces that the epicenter of the earthquakes is at the mountains and claims that this will cause a major disaster. Jessie rushes to bring all of the animals inside the shelter outside and Paul rushes to his truck to check the area. Manuel offers to come with Paul and so he, Paul and Roxy head for the truck as Paul explains that there are many critical points for them to check. At the same time, up in the mountains, Paul had to park the truck just on a mountain ridge as the earthquakes have already damaged a bridge that they need to cross. He tells Roxy and Manuel that there is a hotel just two kilometers away, but there is also a farmer who lives alone with his cows within the area. Roxy claims that she and Manuel can check the farmer's cottage and Paul gives them the directions to the cottage as he exits the truck. He promises to meet up with them in two hours and claims that if they have trouble, they can always call him using the emergency phone that he gave them. He then warns them that these phones may not work all of the time before leaving. Roxy and Manuel exit the truck and dart off in the direction of the farmer's cottage before another tremor occurs. Trivia *From the Roman family name Paulus, which meant "small" or "humble" in Latin. Paul was an important leader of the early Christian church. According to Acts in the New Testament, he was a Jewish Roman citizen who converted to Christianity after the resurrected Jesus appeared to him. Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Characters Category:Human Category:Recurring Characters Category:Stella Category:Magix